This invention relates to packaging for heavy items such as service jacks, tools, and heavy weight articles that are difficult for a single person to carry and maneuver. While it is known in the art to provide handles within paperboard or corrugated packaging, the stress of a heavy article on a perforated tab or cut-out handle can easily exceed the tear strength of the packaging. At times, packaging thickness and cost is increased to provide for a more tear resistant package at the formed handle location.
An additional problem of packaging of heavy articles is that the end removal by the consumer often requires a “dead weight” lift of a heavy article be done to remove it from the packaging. In some instances, damage to the underlying article can occur or injury to the consumer can occur if the wrong portion of a packaged article is grasped and used to manipulate the item from the packaging. Accordingly, there is room for variation and improvement within the art.